


Leaving Her Mark

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, i'm not tagging it underage since it's after edelgard's 18th birthday but i also figure, if this is the kind of thing that squicks you you already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Edelgard's formed her first crush - on her new teacher at school. She... may not be expressing it the most normal of ways. At least, most people don't express their unannounced crushes by sneaking out in the middle of the night all hot and horny.





	Leaving Her Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yurifucker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yurifucker).

Edelgard could not help but look over her shoulder as she walked through the empty halls of the dormitory. This late at night, she knew that everyone would be sound asleep - even Hubert, ever the persistent one, could not stave off exhaustion forever. Edelgard herself should be cuddled up in her warm feather bed, and Hubert had questioned her rather pointedly about the matter at that. But she had sold him on some fake story about staying up late to crunch for an upcoming exam, and even as he seemed to doubt her behind his stoic facade, he had politely recused himself and returned to his own dorm room, and she had been alone to herself for the first time all day. Alone with her... rather persistent thoughts.

At first, she couldn't explain what she saw in the new professor, she thought to herself as she carefully tiptoed down the steps and out into the open monastery. Byleth had seemed... not vapid, that would never apply to someone as intriguing as her, but not altogether there - like if half of her permanently lived in another realm of being. To see that she was appointed to be the head of Edelgard's class - someone barely older than Edelgard - well, it was perplexing to say the least. But the mystery cleared up as they spent more time together and Edelgard learned more and more about her, for she was possessed of a supernatural level of insight into military matters. Where others might feel the pressure of war and be led to imperfect decisions, she always perfectly assessed the situation at hand and found the answer the cold formula of battle demanded. And most importantly of all - Edelgard had opened up to her about her troubled history, and Byleth had accepted her, scars and all. She was every bit the general an emperor-to-be like Edelgard could ask for.

At least. That's all Edelgard had _planned_ on desiring her.

Edelgard looked around the shadows of the open courtyard. It would be faster for her to cut along the long path in front of the dormitories, but... she couldn't dare be seen by the students. Rumors would spread, and her nighttime... proclivities... would be severely curtailed. The entrance hall gates were closed at this time of night, so she settled on the one route left open to her - to cut around the side, past the stables, and up past the armory. Even if any of the students were training late at night, there would be no chance of them noticing her as she passed by. She set off on a brisk walk, putting on a stern air as to indicate that she had a very specific purpose for being out this late and that no guard should interrupt her. She prayed that no guard would interrupt her.

Hubert had reassured her, the one time she had partially opened up about it. For all of the weight of her burden, she was still very much human, and being the age she was she was going to have certain desires. She had no illusions of being above any of that, and had idly fancied a partner who she could rely upon and whom she could share her struggles with. But the physical components of desire... they had a way of sneaking up on people, and the future emperor was no exception. 

It wasn't obvious at first. To feel her heart racing and her skin flush at the sight of Byleth on the battlefield, sword in hand, dancing from one foe to the next... that was just the rush of battle, nothing more. The way her eyes locked onto Byleth every second she was teaching, never daring to move even to see what she was writing on the chalkboard - mere attentiveness expected of her as a student. The shock that spread through her system whenever Byleth turned and made eye contact with her? Just surprise. Her breath catching in her throat as she watched Byleth's breasts swell from a giant yawn? Well, that was... jealousy of Byleth's breast size? Her daydreams in class of standing up, ripping off Byleth's shirt and shorts, pushing her to the ground, and ravishing her in front of the entire class, emphatically declaring the professor as her own?

She never was able to come up with a straight answer for that.

As Edelgard passed the stables and approached the armory, she paused to listen. The clashing of swords... someone was actually awake at this hour? It shouldn't surprise her, as she clearly was herself, but to dedicate oneself to training this late at night was something else entirely. Still, there was no chance of them hearing her over the din of their duel, so she made to quickly slip past the slightly door, an easy task she accomplished without fret. But she could not help herself as she did, and she looked and saw-

Edelgard suppressed a gulp in her throat as she saw the two inside. Jeralt and Byleth were sparring, their eyes locked on each other as they looked for an opening to press an advantage. Even from here, Edelgard felt nearly overwhelmed by Byleth's aura - she wasn't called the Ashen Demon for nothing. An all-encompassing focus on the task before her, Byleth showed no hint of fear, anger, hate, excitement, bloodlust. She merely was, and the force of her existence was a hammer that she brought to bear on any challenge set before her. And above all else, she was _beautiful_ \- her blue-green hair streaming behind her as she put her whole being into every sword swing. Her fierce legs pushing off the ground like horse hooves. Her strong arms flexing as she twisted to deflect a thrust. Edelgard imagined herself, pulled into those arms, her whole body quivering as Byleth kissed down her neck to her breasts, sucking-

Edelgard blinked as she caught herself. She couldn't stay here for long. She'd be noticed for sure, and she had other plans for tonight. Even if she felt she could watch forever, she felt the heat building up inside her that told her that if she did, she might do something she would very deeply regret. She already was making plenty of questionable decisions - she did not need to compound mistake with mistake. If she had been in more control of herself, she would take this brief moment of lucidity to stop and return to her bed and indulge in these fantasies privately. But she was not in control - something far more primal was. And all these fantasies were doing were pushing her forward.

As Edelgard skulked away, she could vaguely hear Byleth saying something to Jeralt as the door opened fully. Inches away from being caught. Her heart quickened. 

Mercifully, she happened upon no one else on the path to her destination, and as she reached the stairs to her goal she could hear no one else in the building. The monastery was truly empty right now. She carefully walked up the stairs to the second floor of the main building, looking around and checking every corner. She was employing the same tactics that had been drilled into her to look for an assassin, for a stray student could prove just as deadly at this fragile time. But no one was around - the door to Rhea's office was locked shut, the faculty offices all deserted, the library as dusty and unoccupied as it often was with Tomas gone, and the lounge empty of any inappropriate nappers. She was alone up here, and free to do as she wished. As she returned to the main hall, she grinned feverishly as she realized that nothing could stop her.

Without missing a beat, Edelgard began to undress in the middle of the hall. If she thought her heart was racing before, it was nothing compared to now, as she slipped out of her jacket and let it drop unceremoniously on the floor. She kicked off her shoes, sending them to some far off corner, and hastily began to undo her high-waisted shorts. She did not hate the uniform of the academy - it suited her well, and she often thought it complimented her features perfectly. But now it felt like a straightjacket, barely holding in her surging heat as she struggled to get out, her shorts catching as she desperately pulled them down. Next to go was her shirt, pulled up and over her head without a care for the half-inverted state she left it in, and then her leggings, yanked off as she sat on the ground desperately pulling them. 

She panted once she finished, her energy spent in the frenzy of undressing. Here she was, sitting against the door to Professor Manuela's office, stark naked. She had gone the whole day without underwear, so as to build anticipation for this secret moment she had been planning all week, and it was clearly working. She looked down to her crotch and could feel it already growing slicker by the moment. She wanted nothing more than to let it all out right now and ride herself into oblivion. But her plan wasn't complete. There was one key piece of the fantasy left. She rose to her feet, her legs trembling with nervous energy, as she turned towards her final destination. Byleth's office.

There was no lock, as there wasn't even a door. There was no real expectation of privacy in the teacher's offices. They were meant to be friendly and accessible, to answer any students who might come their way with pressing questions. And technically it wasn't even strictly Byleth's office - she and Jeralt shared the quarters. But Jeralt had been away from the monastery more and more frequently, and at this point Byleth had full ownership of the room. Every inch of it was hers - the table, the chairs, the bookshelves, the desk. The desk, Edelgard thought again. That would be the perfect place to leave her mark. She confidently strode into the room, a shiver passing through her spine as she crossed the threshold. She was naked in her professor's office. In Byleth's office.

As she sat down on top of the desk, her naked cheeks pressing against the chilly mahogany, Edelgard hesitated. Not for any fear or hesitation - fear was an emotion she had long since left behind. Rather, it was a moment of indecision. Her fantasies had occasionally come this far, but had often descended into a fog of bliss at this point, an overlapping haze of dreams that had never concretely coalesced into a plan of action. As she recalled those blissful memories, however, one particular desire sailed from the fog - she imagined Byleth, kneeling in front of her, head between her thighs, looking up at her, her face one of longing but also near infinite patience. Edelgard could hold back no longer, and reached a hand down to begin playing with herself as in her mind's eye Byleth leaned in and began to lick away at Edelgard's folds.

It was like no masturbation before, and probably none that would come after. The dreams were made all the more vivid and real by the arena she was in, the knowledge that this could really be happening, that even if Byleth wasn't truly down there drinking deep of her juices she was indelibly staining the very desk that Byleth worked at. That her professor would smell something different as she came in to work the next morning, and would be spending her entire day inhaling Edelgard's musk. That every uncontrollable sound that came out from her gasping mouth resounded in the very halls that Byleth trode. "Ah... Professor..." Edelgard moaned as the movements of her hand intensified and her dream Byleth pulled her in harder and plunged her tongue ever deeper into Edelgard. "Harder... harder..." she pleaded, as she took her free hand and firmly squeezed her breast, twisting the nipple and pulling on it for ever sensation. Her eyes slammed shut as the turbulent waves of pleasure sloshed back and forth inside her. "Professor Byleth! I love you!" Edelgard shouted, daring anyone to hear her. Byleth looked up at her in her dream, smiling as she plunged her whole hand into Edelgard, vigorously thrusting. She could hear the words the fake Byleth said to her. Good girl. Now cum for me-

"Edelgard?"

Edelgard's eyes jolted open. Byleth stood at the open door. There was nowhere to hide. She was caught.

Edelgard came. Hard. She squirted more powerfully than she ever had before, her orgasmic juices spraying out onto the desk, as she let out a gutteral scream of pleasure. She was dead and there was nothing to be done. All she could do now was ride this last wave of orgasmic bliss for everything she could, and the thrill of knowing that there could be no consequences greater fueled her even more. She stared Byleth in the eyes the whole time, unable to divert her gaze, as if to say that yes. All of this was for her. There was nothing she wouldn't give to Byleth, even if it now cost her everything.

As she came back down to earth, she saw that Byleth had barely moved. Instead, she was - grinning? "Enjoying yourself?" she asked lightheartedly. As if she had caught Edelgard picking at flowers.

Edelgard nodded helplessly. "I- I have been dreaming of you, for some time," she muttered, unsure whether to even attempt to cover herself up. Her hand hadn't even moved, and was still mindlessly stirring her up further. "I had thought this was the closest I could get." An explanation was all she could give at this point. Well, that and a show.

"And you hadn't asked me?" Byleth replied, looking genuinely confused. 

"It's just... you're my professor, and I'm... I shouldn't be getting involved in..." Edelgard was at a loss for words. Could Byleth not see the walls between them?

Byleth smiled as she walked over to the desk. "You told me yourself that I should treat you as an equal. We're both adults, after all."

Edelgard opened and closed her mouth in shock. She couldn't be suggesting...

"And if you want me that badly, the least I could do for my partner is return the favor." And Byleth leaned in to close her lips over Edelgard's own.

Edelgard wasn't sure if the kiss or being called Byleth's 'partner' did it, or her hands had just worked her up to the point of a second round, but she came again, even stronger than the first, with her moans pouring into Byleth's mouth. Not in any of her dreams did she imagine this was a possibility. She could feel Byleth's hand rest upon her breast, and it somehow felt warmer and more pleasurable than her own ever could. She would trade away anything for this moment to continue.

"Now then," Byleth said as their lips parted, if not their hands. "It's late, and you should be sleeping. I'll help you gather your clothes, and you should go back to your room after you're dressed, alright?"

Edelgard looked at her helplessly, her eyes swelling up. She wasn't sure what she expected, but... "I-is that all? Do you have nothing else you want to say?"

Byleth smiled. "Oh, there's so much I want to say to you and make you do for me. But I'm already all sore from practice, and I need to rest to let my muscles recover. Maybe tomorrow you could help me unwind, however?"

Edelgard's heart skipped a beat. "Absolutely, Byleth."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a art/fic trade for twitter user @yurifucker! Make sure to check out her amazing art!


End file.
